


It’s My Fault

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a DEO just like your sister when a new alien threat to National City. You were one of the agents that went to help Kara even though both your sisters tried to get you to stay at headquarters. You end up getting hurt badly protecting Alex.





	It’s My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

There was a new alien threat to National City, it was so bad that they needed almost all the field agents out there alongside Supergirl. And with you being a DEO agent that also meant you, even though both your sisters tried to get you to stay at headquarters.

You knew they were just trying to protect you but you knew what was going to happen when you joined the DEO. You weren’t going to stay back while everyone else went out there to try and save the city.

You were fighting against the new threat, aliens were fighting everyone. Kara was dealing with the one in charge while you and Alex stayed together. You were going to do everything you could to protect your sister.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw a bigger alien come towards Alex. “Alex!” You screamed and quickly ran over to her. You pushed her out of the way just in time before the alien hit her. They ended up hitting you instead, sending you flying into a wall.

Pain shoots threw you, you bit the inside of your cheek trying to keep yourself from screaming out in pain. You try to stand but it hurt too much. You look up to make sure Alex was alright. You saw Kara grab the alien who hit you, she knocked them out easily.

Alex ran over to you, you could tell she was fighting back the tears. Just as she knelt down next to you, you pass out. The last thing you heard was Alex screaming your name and telling you to stay awake.

xxxxx

“This is all my fault.” Alex puts her head in her hands and broke down. 

“It’s not your fault, Alex.” Kara wraps her arms around her, holding her close.

“I-If I was paying more attention then she…” She sobbed. 

Kara rubbed Alex’s arms trying to help calm her down. Kara understood how she felt. She would feel the same way but it wasn’t Alex’s fault and it wasn’t your fault either. You were just protecting Alex.

Kara looked over at you and frowned. You ended up getting hurt really badly, but you would make a full recovery but right now you were unconscious. 

“She’s going to be just fine. She’ll be okay.” When Kara heard you scream Alex’s name and saw you hit the wall, she was so scared.

All she felt was anger, she wanted nothing but to run to you and fly you back to the DEO but she wasn’t able to at the time. But she was able to knock out the alien who did that to you. 

“If she just stayed here she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Alex pulled away from Kara and moved closer to your bed, she took one of your hand in hers. 

Kara moved next to her. “We both knew she wouldn’t have listened to us no matter how much we wanted her to stay here.” She brushed some of your hair out of your face, a sad smile formed on her face.

Alex and Kara couldn’t wait for you to wake up, they were both going to take care of you while you’re healing. They weren’t going to let you out of their sight. 

Alex still felt like this was all her fault, she couldn’t help but think that. You’re her sister and look what happened. You got hurt because of her. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. 

Kara knows that it’s not her fault, everyone does. She knew that if you could you would do it all over again just to protect Alex. That was just the kind of person you were. You would do anything to protect your sisters, no matter what happened to you.


End file.
